Madness Combat: The Unexpected Week
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Deimos is tripping, Sanford's got a headache and Hank is on "vacation." This is going to be one hell of an interesting week... - Disclaimer: Madness Combat (c) Krinkels - Note: This is for my buddy Spirit9871, the original story was made early in October but I finally decided to make it into a real story c: Enjoy my friend! I hope you like it!


At first, the older combatant really couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong with the young technician, who was obviously acting way out of character as he was a lot more chatty and cheery more than his usual depressing self. His slang was a bit more in use to the point that his words were all jumbled up and Sandford couldn't even understand a sentence he was saying and he was constantly asking Deimos to repeat what he said several times over before it actually made sense. He was gone for many hours of the say and Sanford had just shrugged it off, seeing it as a chance for the kid to make some friends and hang out with them while he had some off hours, though today, the kid just walked through the doors to their shared quarters completely, shit stupid. Slouching, he hardly even seemed to bother to be walking straight and Sanford looked over him, scanning his every move with a sharp eye as he peered over his book, however he did notice that the posture was had much difference than being drunk, so at least he knew that the techie wasn't suffering from drinking intoxication.

The very minute he had managed to kick his boots off he tripped over the very things, face planting into the floor giving a series of a mixture between groans and giggling like a sissy schoolgirl into the dirty carpet, the older of the two palmed his face. Though, worried out of his wits the latter picked up his younger friend and placed him onto the couch, digging through his pockets, searching for anything that could be a clue to solving this case of what the Hell he was on, because he was obviously tripping on some sort of drug. Hopefully if he was and not just developing ADHD on an extreme level it would only be one drug. Pulling out several several empty cartons packs of cigarettes he tosses them aside until finally, finally he dug out a small baggy filled to the brim with all sorts of pills that Sanford couldn't even identify one of their origins, inside were several tiny plastic baggies of the sorts of color powders.

Blinking he found himself completely utterly dumbfounded that he even had to pull up his shades to get a better look, rubbing his eyes just to make sure he was seeing this all correctly. Doing a double check he sighed heavily and stormed off into the small bathroom, quickly disposing of the drugs right away in the trash bin, ranting at himself through his raging thoughts. _So that's what the kid's been spending his money on instead of smokes...God! And then Hank's on fucking "vacation" to! This is so not worth my time! Seriously! _Scolding himself Sanford palmed his forehead again, remembering the whole week Deimos being nothing but a complete overhaul of a high stupid shit for brains monkey...

A loud moan has grasped his attention and he looked back into the room as he saw Deimos laying on the couch, rubbing his temples in a desperate attempt to soothe away the upcoming headache. The high was most likely wearing down by now and now he was going to have to deal with Idiot McStupid for the next few hours until he recovered his wits. Letting out a long deep sigh he rambled through the cupboards in the mirror's storage compartments until he found a bottle of aspirin, tossing it at Deimos the techie accidentally looked up at the wrong time, getting the bottle smack to the face, knocking him out for a loop and Sanford groaned feeling his own headache forming. _Well, that was just fucking splendid... _Just exactly how much longer was he going to have to put up with this? Oh thinking of it just made his and he nearly had the thought of shooting something...

* * *

Several more days has past, Deimos was still somehow getting drugged up and being all flipping high off the ceiling despite Sanford's effects of locking him in and keeping all the medicines out of his reach. But on many occasions the latter of the two would knock him out, pretending it wasn't his fault and that it was all an accident when the kid woke up and demanded an explanation. He just couldn't wait until Hank came back , than he could just let him take care of this idiot so he could go to his favorite bar and drink the past week away. It in all honesty was something he really didn't wish to remember-especially the many times Deimos had attempted and failed to sexually assault him...

Covering his ears he tried his best to tune out the constant chatter the techie was making and oh so bad did he just want to blow his brains out, but he knew for a good cold hard solid fact that there Higher Powers wasn't going to bring him back to life for such a stupid thing like this. The minutes raged on and it soon turned into hours until noon finally struck and at last, Deimos finally had shut his month for the first time today! What a relief he didn't know just how much longer he could of gone without taking a gun to either himself or the techie. With a sigh of relief Sanford hadn't been preapred for what had happened next. The door being kicked open-preferably off it's hinges-as Hank strolled on in, the combatant peered over the couch ready to applaud upon his arrival but he stopped dead in his track before he could do a thing. The great serial killers, thing King of Nevada coming home from his two week "vacation" and Sanford palm his face at the sight. Hank was drunk, bloody and just stir crazy happy. With a groan Sanford automatically knew his next thoughts.

_ This was going to be another fucking long day..._


End file.
